


Just Once

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Ficlet, Seduction (Damon Salvatore style)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I think you and I need to have a serious talk about the definition of fun."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble meme on LiveJournal.

"Come on, Bon-Bon, just once," Damon pleads. He puts on that face of his that he probably thinks looks adorable but in fact makes him look like a lunatic psychopath who's gone off his meds. 

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "For the last time, Damon, the answer's still no. I'm not going to use my magic to turn Stefan's sheets into spiders to give Caroline a scare."

"But it would be _so much fun_!" He starts pouting, which admittedly is more effective than the psychopath face, but Bonnie's known him long enough to be immune to that too.

"I think you and I need to have a serious talk about the definition of fun."

This is usually the point where Damon calls her boring and stuck-up and dashes off to sulk until he comes up with the next crazy-ass plan he needs her for, so the fact that her brush-off is making him _smile_ like a cat that's about to get the canary is vaguely disconcerting. 

He steps into her personal space, crowding her against the kitchen counter, and Bonnie's not worried, just... wary. 

"Well, little Miss Spoilsport, I can assure you that ruining morning sex for my baby brother and his vampire Barbie girlfriend is not the most exciting thing I can come up with. You know what would be even more fun?" He leans in even more, and Bonnie has nowhere left to go, is tempted to give him an aneurysm just to get some space. Except his lips are brushing against her cheek and it sends shivers all the way down to her toes. "To give them a taste of their own medicine. Let them see how it feels when someone is having obnoxiously loud, obviously _mind-blowing_ sex just a few rooms away. I could put you on this counter and strip you down and make you scream. How's that for _fun_ , Bon-Bon?"

His fingers are idly playing with the string of her pajama bottoms, knuckles brushing against her stomach. 

It's hard not to fall under Damon's spell, even when Bonnie should know better, when she should slap him and push him off and walk away. But she wants what he's offering, has wanted it for a long time, maybe even since before she started _liking_ him. 

She swallows, and her throat feels dry as paper, voice shaking when she speaks. "Just once?"

Damon's grin is positively wicked. "Not a chance, witchy."

End


End file.
